This invention relates generally to fluid dispensing systems and more particularly, to a dispensing head for use in such systems which includes elements made from an inert plastic material.
Dispensing heads for fluid dispensing systems such as drinking fountains, water coolers, and the like, are known in the prior art as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,039,697; 3,003,519; 3,493,010 and 3,033,466. Such dispensing heads are generally manufactured from easily machined non-ferrous metals, such as brass for long life, freedom from corrosion and are given an attractive appearance by being plated with chromium as is understood by those skilled in the art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,121 a variation of this arrangement is provided for a combination manual therewith, foot operated dispensing member, assembly for food dispensing systems, which includes an inner body and support member for the control valve, an outlet for the fluid dispensing system and a split outer casing disposed about and coacting with the inner body and support member to customize the dispensing head assembly.
Such prior art devices are costly as to raw material and require considerable labor to achieve the necessary accuracy of closely fitted parts and the unblemished surfaces required for the desired attractive appearance and ease of cleaning.
The present invention provides an improved dispensing head in which the principal structural parts are made from suitable plastic materials, preferably molded to accurate shapes for rigid assembly and attractive appearance without the many intermediate finishing steps required by the prior art devices. Further, the plastic materials from which dispensing heads in accordance with the present invention are made are readily available having the strength, hardness, wear resistance and molding characteristics desired and may be chromium-plated without prior polishing.
Further, the plastic elements of the dispensing heads in accordance with the present invention are shaped for mutually rigid support and protection, and are secured in assembled position by means which reduce the likelihood of tampering or removal by persons who are not aware of the internal construction of such dispensing heads.
Locking as used herein is intended to identify the fastening interrelation of the respective locking parts on the plastic elements of the dispensing head which fixedly connect the plastic elements together in assembled position and the means to prevent such tampering and removal of the dispensing head in assembled position in a forward dispensing system.
The elements of the dispensing heads in accordance with the present invention made from plastic materials may be used in the natural color of the plastic or may be given a chromium-plated finish if desired. In either case the cost of manufacture is much less and the use of this type material is easier than machining the parts from the non-ferrous metals in accordance with the prior art devices, coupled with the necessary polishing and plating steps to obtain the desired appearance and finish as above outlined.